Heroverse - SYOC CLOSED
by retroxknight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in Yuuei academy? Well here's your chance to compete with the best to make your mark on the world as the greatest of all heroes.


**EDIT A/N (6/23):** **The list should be uploaded sometime next week! Thanks to all those who contributed and sent in your characters. Again, I apologize for my prologue. The main focus of the story will be "who is all might picking to be his successor". I wanted to focus on All Might rather than my character, because then again, I want all the characters to be the main focus, and not my own. And again, thank you to those who are willing to proofread for me, really brightens my day! ^^**

 **EDIT A/N:** **Well, I apologize if this feels rushed! I had wanted to get it uploaded soon because I just couldn't wait to start this. I've realized that I need to rework my character and add in an example that you guys can lead off of. Thank you all for the feedback and criticism so far, as a young author I really needed this!** **I'm also taking the time to edit some of the things in Kie's personality, background, and in traits after speaking with some of you. Again, thank you for the honest opinions on him and all alike. I want this story to be as perfect as I can make it. :)  
**

 **Also, I'd like to say honestly that if some or one of you guys would be willing to be an editor or proof-read chapters before I upload them, that would be wonderful! As I'm looking over my story and character I seem to realize how 'poorly' I had wrote him in the first place. My apologies.**

* * *

"Are you really prepared for a job here?"

All Might shuffles in the small chair, picking at the arm rest as he sets down his cup of coffee with his free hand. He looks up at Nezu as he continues to explain the effects of All Might teaching at the academy. Nezu reminds him, "Do not forget about all the press and paparazzi that will attempt to flood into the academy just because you are here. It will draw more attention to the students here, and may even put them in danger if you think about it."

Hearing Nezu explain all this made All Might think harshly on the situation, but he then remembered the sharp pain in his side and how soon he would die without successfully passing on the power to another student. All Might had to admit that it was a bit selfish of himself, and that he may be judged by his peers here at the academy. All Might stares down at the floor for what seems like forever before finally deciding, "I think it would be best for me to, especially with my current condition." It hurts All Might to say it, but he laments, "I am afraid that I do not have much longer before I am forced to retire. What would the people do without a hero, such as I, to be there for support?"

Nezu politely slides the correct paperwork across the desk in between the two, and All Might gladly signs it. Nezu seems to be in a rush to get the paperwork down and completed already; as soon as All Might lifts up the pen and has completely signed the document, Nezu nearly snatches it and takes it with him as he rises. He looks up to All Might, and smiles faintly as he politely states, "Well, I think that will be all, All Might. I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you. I hope your selection goes smoothly."

All Might didn't respond, and Nezu walked over there to deliver a comical smack on his back. "Oh come on! Don't look to grim, what happened to your big smile? Ha, well that's alright."

And just like that, Nezu had left the room. All Might rose to his feet, and as he left the room to guide himself outside the building, he couldn't help but imagine the faces of the new students as they browsed through the hallways. Only in a couple of days would the practical exam take place. He had to admit that the written exam was easy enough, but he wasn't sure how many would do during the fighting portion of the test. If he could, he would wish them all good luck.

* * *

 **ABOUT**

 **Basically take this story as: instead of the canon characters in class A, it's your OC's.** Well first, what is an syoc? It's a submit your own character story, or in this case submit your own hero! All you have to do is create a bnha character, fill out the form, and submit your character to me. I'll make a list with the characters who have been accepted in later. This is an "alternate universe" if you will. In which these guys succeeded instead of the canon characters. This does mean that All Might would still be looking for a successor. Some villains will return, some may not. There will definitely be some new original villains included in this.

* * *

 **THE DUE DATE IS JUNE 21 (ask for extended time if needed)**

* * *

 **RULES**

Delete anything in parentheses.

Do not make your character a mary sue please. Balance out your character.

Have fun with your character! I'm not going to be picky at all with the selection.

I'll only be accepting 20 characters for class A, and class B will be extras that may or may not be included!

The form can also be found on my profile page for easy access.

 **I would encourag** **e you send in the characters by PM please! They are more likely to be accepted than ones put in the comments.**

* * *

 **BASIC**

 **Name:** (You can go anime or American, either one is fine with me!)

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Hero Name:**

 **Age:** (14-16 years old only.)

 **Gender:** (And pronouns.)

 **Sexuality:**

 **Birthday:** (Month and Day.)

 **Nationality:** (Takes place in Japan, keep that in mind..)

 **Height:** (In feet.)

 **Weight:** (Be reasonable please.)

 **Department:** (Heroes, General, ect.)

 **Class:** (1-A or 1-B)

 **APPEARANCE**

 **Hair:** (Style and color.)

 **Eyes:** (Number of eyes, eye color, and type.)

 **Body Type:** (Be descriptive as well! Noting deformities, extra limbs, extra weight, ect.)

 **Casual Wear:** (Please be very descriptive.)

 **Hero Attire:** (Again, please be very descriptive!)

 **PERSONAL**

 **Personality:** (Please be as descriptive as you can!)

 **Background:** (Include residence and be as descriptive as possible as well!)

 **HOW DO THEY ACT…**

 **When under pressure?:**

 **When scared?:**

 **When facing (real) villains?:**

 **When they are losing?:**

 **When they are happy?:**

 **When they are sad?:**

 **FAMILY**

 **Mother**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Quirk:**

 **Personality:** (Not as descriptive, just three or more traits.)

 **Father**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Quirk:**

 **Personality:** (Not as descriptive, just three or more traits.)

 **Sibling**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Quirk:**

 **Personality:** (Not as descriptive, just three or more traits.)

 **QUIRK**

 **Quirk?:** (Please no 'rare' or 'overpowered' quirks please.)

 **Quirktype:** (Quirkless, Emitters, Mutants, or Transformers.)

 **Special Moves:** (Moves that they use in battle often, or are a common strategy.)

 **Stamina:** (How long can they last in a battle?)

 **Advantages:** (Up to ten only.)

 **Disadvantages:** (Lease amount is five.)

 **STATISTICS**

(No OP characters, and no more than max of 5 in three categories.)

 **Speed:** /5

 **Strength:** /5

 **Intelligence:** /5

 **Cooperativeness:** /5

 **Agility:** /5

 **Leadership:** /5

 **Endurance:** /5

 **INTERESTS**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Talents:**

 **Fears:**

 **Habits:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **OTHER**

 **Theme Song:** (Optional, helps me get a better feel for your character!)

 **Opinion on/Relationship with Kie:** (My Character)

List here anything you think needs to be states about your character!

* * *

 **MY CHARACTER - KIE**

 **BASIC**

 **Name:** Kemuri Kieru (煙 消える)

 **Nickname(s):** Kie (pronounces as KEY)

 **Hero Name:** Krow (A play on the word crow and his name.)

 **Age:** 15 years old.

 **Gender:** Male (He/Him)

 **Sexuality:** Asexual - Panromantic

 **Birthday:** October 4

 **Nationality:** Korean-Japanese (mixed)

 **Height:** 5'9"

 **Weight:** 167.2 lbs.

 **Department:** Heroes

 **Class:** 1-A

 **APPEARANCE**

 **Hair:** His hair is a sliver-white mixture. His hair is cut short, and is parted on his right side. He has bangs that come over the left side of his face. He normally keeps his hair semi-messy.

 **Eyes:** He has near white eyes, which is because of his quirk.

 **Body Type:** He has a very toned body, and is lean. He has very toned legs and he seems to rely on his leg strength rather than his arm strength.

 **Casual Wear:** He normally wears a light jean jacket over a plain white hoodie. Underneath that is a plain black shirt with the word ASH on it in bold, white letters. He also wears skinny black jeans and white pair of sneakers that seem to be a tad too big for him. He can sometimes be seen wearing a snapback.

 **Hero Attire:** He wears a black mask with white lace over his mouth, and keeps a pair of goggles on hand to keep himself from being blinded by his own dust. Underneath, he wears an elastic, black suit with white stripes across parts near his wrists, ankles, neck, and waist. He also wears a black cloak that covers his back and reveals his front, it only goes down to his knees. He also wears a pair of white roller blades and white gloves to help with maneuverability. On his hip, he has a white belt that has small tanks of smoke(refillable) that he can open to benefit him in battle. He also wears a small protective vest over his chest and a couple of leather padding over his knees, elbows, and shoulder.

 **PERSONAL**

 **Personality:** Kie seems to be very reserved and quiet most of the time. On first encounter, you can't expect much from him, other than a few awkward glances and a couple of small talk. As intimidating as he may seem, he's actually just a huge awkward dork who doesn't know what to say most of the time. Although he tries to suppress his memories and feelings because of his mother, when he tries to talk to people he can come off in a rude way sometimes. He's very hard to teach, and would rather rely off of person experience than being taught something. He doesn't take advice that well. On heroics, Kie seems to have a "go-get-em" attitude towards defeating opponents. He wants to be the best so that his mother can be proud of him. He's often pushing himself a little too much, and gets very defensive when someone tries to insult him or make fun of him.

Kie doesn't really open up to anybody who he doesn't consider close. Ever since the incident with his mother, he's never really talked about his feelings before. He tries to keep it all suppressed, and would rather focus on his long-time goal. Speaking of which, he is willing to do anything to reach. He is very ambitious and brave, but sometimes he can crack under pressure. He seems to "wear a mask" when facing people who he knows are stronger than him. He just wants to seem stronger to than he is to people.

 **Background:** Kie grew up with his mother and father. His mother was a hero and his father didn't believe that he was "suited" for heroics. One day they had received the call that his mother was killed during a mission, and Kie and his father were devastated because of this. His father especially. He had believed that he hadn't done enough in his life, and that he was wasting his quirk. He always seemed to push Kie to be the best hero he can be to live up the what his mother would want him to be. His father always seemed to downplay himself, and never really was there for him ever since his mother had died. Often Kie would ignore his father's presence completely, and he even would say that he raised himself in a way.

Kie tried to divide his school life from his home life. He preferred to keep what had happened a secret, and detach himself from the name his mother had earned. He's never really opened up to anybody, and only seems to focus on becoming a hero now.

 **HOW DO THEY ACT…**

 **When under pressure?:** Under pressure, he seems to disappear or teleport without consent a lot. He often shakes or often has the feeling that he can't breathe.

 **When scared?:** When scared he seems more focused or ready.

 **When facing (real) villains?:** He lets of this fake bravo that he is able to take on anyone, but deep down inside he's afraid of losing and fighting them.

 **When they are losing?:** He feels a wave of guilt or regret swoop over him, and he often gets angry at the thought of losing. This just drives him to try and win even harder.

 **When they are happy?:** When happy, Kie can be quite sociable. Most of the things he talks about tends to be him, or compliments directed towards the ones around him. He tends to give pep-talks when he's happy.

 **When they are sad?:** When sad he tends to stop in his tracks and take a moment to recollect himself. He does this anywhere, even in battle which can serve as a big strength to their opponents if they know how to get in touch with his emotions. Sometimes, if he really gets messed up, then he can fade into smoke.

 **FAMILY**

 **Mother**

 **Name:** Kemuri Kasumi (煙 花澄)

 **Age:** 39

 **Quirk:** Teleportation.

 **Personality:** She's a very nosy person, and is always in her child's business. She's also very overprotective of Kie, and is often spying on him.

 **Father**

 **Name:** Kemuri Daisuke (煙 大輔)

 **Age:** 43

 **Quirk:** His father had the ability to manipulate dust particles, and he thought his power was too lame to make a career out of.

 **Personality:** Because he never had too big of a power, he always seemed to be self-loathing. When he comes home he seems to be very hard or critical of Kie and what he does constantly. He just wants to make sure that he's spending his time wisely.

 **QUIRK**

 **Quirk?:** He can teleport himself by converting parts of his body into smoke.

 **Quirktype:** Transformer

 **Special Moves:**

Using his rollerblades, he is capable of seeking out an opponent by speeding towards them and suddenly teleporting behind them, allowing for a sneak attack from in the air.

Normally he lets his opponent attack first so he can continue to teleport around the opponent, this allows for his to take note of his opponents moves more easily.

If he has enough time, he can continue teleporting himself around the arena, circling in on his opponent till he teleports above them, acting as an ambush.

He can focus his energy on his hands and can convert them to smoke. Once they are pure smoke he can guide them into an opponent's eyes, blinding them for a short period of time.

 **Stamina:** Although he can transport himself at anytime, it depends on how he's doing during the fight. In a battle hand-to-hand he can last a couple punch, with a weapon he can be pretty strong. He seems to lose stamina a lot, which is why he uses his quirk a lot.

 **Advantages:**

His quirk grows stronger depending on how much "smoke" is in the air or how much he is able to give off.

Because he is able to activate his quirk whenever he pleases, he can be very hard to spot on a battlefield.

In a way, he can stretch a body part all the way to the other side of the arena depending on how much smoke is around him. If there is a low amount then he can only go about two yards in distance.

He is capable of teleporting himself in the air a short distance, once again, depending on the amount of smoke.

If he focuses his power enough, he can make part of his body smoke without teleporting.

 **Disadvantages:**

He can only transport himself one body part at a time(the fasted it can take him to do so is around a second.)

If he attempted to transport his whole body at the same time, he would fade into the air because there is nothing holding him together.

He can not transport other people, his quirk is only limited to teleporting himself.

Going against quirks that can manipulate air may pose as a threat to him, because when teleporting as smoke the wind can blow away the smoke.

When he's nervous or scared he sometimes accidentally has parts of his body fade, so he's always trying to stay calm.

Going with the theme above, he is unable to fully control his power. He can aim for a location to teleport, but he won't exactly get where he wants to be.

 **STATISTICS**

 **Speed:** 5/5

 **Strength:** 2/5

 **Intelligence:** 3/5

 **Cooperativeness:** 2/5

 **Agility:** 5/5

 **Leadership:** 2/5

 **Endurance:** 3/5

 **INTERESTS**

 **Hobbies:** Birdwatching, drawing the scenery.

 **Talents:** Painting, defining birds.

 **Fears:** Despite wanting to be a hero, he needs to get over his fear of large crowds. **  
Habits:** When he's bored, sometimes he'll randomly teleport, and sometimes emits smoke(which is what refills his stock.)

 **Likes:** Horror films, birds, heroes, card games, painting, studying heroes, competing.

 **Dislikes:** Felines, thunderstorms, villains.

 **OTHER**

 **Theme Song:** Miike Snow - Cult Logic

* * *

But of course, this SYOC is just an experiment to see if you guys are up for it! :)


End file.
